


Hello Hello Baby

by foolishgames



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishgames/pseuds/foolishgames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Glam Kink prompt: Isaac is ~interested in Tommy, and Sophie tells him she'd give him a free pass for Tommy and wouldn't consider it cheating as long as Isaac called her first. So fast forward to a couple weeks/months later and Isaac and Tommy find themselves in some kind of... ~situation that seems to be quickly leading down the hot sex path. Isaac remembers what Sophie said and calls her, and is all, "...so...about what you said about me and Tommy..." Ends up with sexytimes and Sophie on speakerphone, even though that was totally not what she'd been thinking, telling them what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Hello Baby

She’s writing when he calls, and she puts him on speaker and says “Hang on a second,” and finishes her sentence, poking the period key with satisfaction.   
“Now,” she says. “What can I do for you, light of my life?” 

“Hello darling,” he says. He sounds breathless. “Bad time?”

“Nah,” she says. “I’m at a stopping point. Everything okay?”

“Groovy cool,” he says, but his voice is weirdly high. “Hey, you remember when I was home at Halloween?”

“I still had the bruises at Thanksgiving, yes,” she says, and a breathless laugh comes out of him.

“Remember that conversation we had? About - uh - about Tommy?”

She sucks in a breath. Over the phone line, she can hear her husband breathing, rustling fabric, and - yes - somebody else’s voice. Higher than Isaac’s, but muffled and distant. 

“Put me on speaker,” she says.

The sounds shift, and Tommy says “Hi, Sophie.”

“Hi,” she says. “Are you guys, uh.”

“I was gonna leave,” says Tommy. “Or, not leave, but go somewhere for a while. Until I felt. But Isaac said to wait until he called you.” 

“Leave?” she wonders.

“He’s married,” says Tommy, and Isaac murmurs something she doesn’t catch. “He’s - shut up, man, you love your fuckin’ wife. I don’t wanna be that guy.” 

“I do love my fuckin’ wife,” Isaac agrees. “Wife?”

“Don’t call me wife,” she says. “Dear.”

“Sweetness,” he says. “Darling honey-pot.”

“Smudgy-puff,” she counters, “Pooky-bear,” and hears him snort. “Tommy, please shut my husband up, I can’t bear listening to him.” 

“Uh,” says Tommy, and there’s more movement-type noises, and somebody sucks in a breath.

She stares at her coffee cup, empty, fingers twitching. There’s a wet noise, a shaky exhale down the phone line. 

“Sophie,” says Tommy. “Sophie, please say this is okay.”

“What’s okay,” she says. “Tell me.”

“He’s kissin’ me,” says Isaac, his voice gone drunken-slurred. “We’re on the bed, an’ he’s not wearin’ a shirt, and he’s kissin’ me.” 

“Are you wearing a shirt?” says Sophie. “Isaac.”

There’s a pause. “You know I don’t like shirts.”

“He’s got his pants undone,” Tommy supplies helpfully. “I don’t think that was on purpose, I think he just didn’t do ‘em up after he peed.” 

“I was gonna take ‘em off and go to bed,” says Isaac.

“And instead you fell on Tommy’s mouth.”

“It wasn’t like that,” says Isaac, and she sighs.

“Tommy,” she says patiently. “Shut him up.”

Isaac yelps, and there some scuffling. “Okay,” says Tommy. “I should let him breathe, yes, okay. What now?” 

Isaac says something, muffled.

Sophie finds herself grinning at her phone, helplessly delighted. “You should kiss him some more,” she says. “Kiss his neck, he likes that a lot. Just under his ears.” 

“Yes ma’am,” says Tommy. There’s a delay, like a buffer, and then Isaac moans, and Tommy laughs, just quietly, smug. 

“Cool,” he says. “Hey, if I,” and Isaac makes that shocked squeaky noise she loves so much, that he always denies. 

“I didn’t say you could touch his nipples,” says Sophie, mock-severe.

“You’re psychic,” says Tommy. “That’s awesome. I respect that.”

“He always makes that noise when you play with his nipples.”

“Really?”

“I do not,” Isaac protests, and then makes the noise again.

“Tommy,” Sophie scolds.

“Oh, did you mean stop?” He sounds playfully innocent, and she swallows a giggle.

“Don’t bite,” she says. “But use your teeth a little, scrape him up, and suck some.”

“Like this?”

“Oh fuck,” Isaac breathes. “Oh jesus fuck, Tommy.”

More sounds of movement, and Isaac whines high in his throat.

“Tommy,” she says, her throat suddenly dry. "How far do you want to take this?” There’s another pause, and she wishes fiercely that she could see them. 

“You’re the boss,” he says quietly. “I don’t want to, like, be too pushy.”

“That’s not what I asked,” she says. “Isaac? Any thoughts?”

“He is actually humping my leg right now,” says Isaac. “Ow, teeth.”

“Cocksucker,” Tommy mutters, and Sophie does laugh this time.

“Great idea,” she says. “Tommy, pants off. Husband, assume the position.”

Isaac sucks in an audible breath. “Babe? You sure?”

“I am if you both are,” she says. “But hang on, lemme switch rooms. This’ll be awkward in an office chair.” 

“Jesus,” says Tommy. “Are you gonna-?”

“Fuck, yes,” says Isaac. “Get your - get your stupid pants off, you assless fucker.”

“So much affection and trust,” says Sophie, sprinting up the stairs. “No, don’t start without me, I’m still dressed.” 

“Get Hal out,” says Isaac, over the top of Tommy’s “Take your pants off too, you midget asshole. Who’s Hal?” 

“Our little friend,” says Isaac. “Oh. Oh, God.”

“Yeah, you like that,” says Tommy, but his voice has gone quiet, almost shy.

“Yeah,” says Isaac.

“Wait, you bastards,” says Sophie, hopping on one foot to kick her jeans off. She flops onto the bed and rubs her fingers over her panties, already soaking through. Fuck, she’s not going to need Hal at this rate. 

“Babe,” says Isaac. “Babe, can I?”

“Please,” says Tommy, breathy.

“Isaac,” she says to the phone on the pillow beside her. “Suck him.”

There’s that buffer-moment again, and then this utterly obscene wet sound, and Isaac’s breath in his nostrils. Tommy’s moan seems very far away, tinny. 

Sophie slips her fingers under her panties. They must have moved the phone, close to Isaac’s mouth, close to - her husband is sucking another man’s dick, sucking Tommy’s dick, and one of them is holding the phone so she can listen, can hear the hollow wet noises, the slurping, the way his breath keeps catching like he’s not quite choking on it. She’s a little dizzy. 

“Tommy,” she says, to the faraway voice that can’t quite keep from moaning. “Tommy, is it good? Is he sucking you good?” 

“It’s - it’s good,” says Tommy. His voice is shaking and hitching. “Jesus, it’s fucking good, has he done this before?” 

Slurp, and a distressed noise from Tommy. “Nosy,” says Isaac.

“I didn’t say to stop,” says Sophie, with all the snap she can muster. “Back to it.” She waits, and after a beat, Tommy groans long and low. 

“Oh, fuck,” he says.

“To answer your question,” she says, “yes, some. A while ago.” She shoves her shirt up so she can get at her tits, pinching and twisting. “Tell me what he’s doing,” she says, because Tommy’s breathing has changed. 

“He’s playing with my balls,” says Tommy shakily. “He’s licking ‘em - fuck, fuck, sucking ‘em, feels so good, god, such an awesome cocksucker.” 

“You like it?” says Sophie, distracted, twisting a nipple while her fingers circle her clit. 

“Fuck, yeah,” says Tommy. “Gonna come.”

“Stop,” says Sophie, and hears Tommy’s whimpered denial.

“Fuck fuck fuck, no, don’t,” he says, but she tunes in instead on Isaac’s heavy breathing.

“Babe,” she says. “Isaac?”

“’M here,” he says, his voice raspy. She presses the heel of her hand against her crotch. Jesus.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m good.”

She leans over opens the bottom drawer in her nightstand. “You remember my last birthday?” she says.

Isaac sucks in a sharp breath. “You want,” he says.

“Only if you do,” she tells him.

“I don’t think we have - Tommy, you got condoms?”

“Yeah,” says Tommy. “Course I got condoms, are you crazy?”

“How about lube?” says Sophie. There’s a pause.

“Ah, no.” Tommy sounds sheepish. “I don’t usually need - I’m normally with girls.”

“And I am, as we have discussed, a married man,” Isaac intones. 

“Okay, smartass,” says Sophie. “So you’re not getting fucked tonight, well done.”

“Holy shit,” says Tommy. “You know, I bet I could get some lube from somewhere, I bet Adam has some.”

“You’re not asking our boss for lube,” says Isaac, sounding horrified.

“He won’t mind,” says Tommy.

“He’ll ask questions,” says Isaac, and Tommy grunts.

“Yeah, but he won’t mind.”

They seem set to settle into bickering, and Sophie clears her throat. “Both of you are talking too much.” 

“Sorry,” says Isaac immediately. “My lady would like us to perform for her entertainment?”

“My lady would,” she says. “And if my husband isn’t getting fucked, well.”

“Well?” says Tommy hopefully.

“Raincheck on that,” she says, and Isaac laughs.

“You dirty girl,” he says.

“There might be skyping, is all I’m saying,” she says. “Later.”

“That’s awesome,” says Tommy. “But I was getting my dick sucked, could we go back to that?”

“Tit for tat,” says Sophie, and rolls her eyes at the confused silence. “Sixty-nine it, boys, come on.”

“Fuck, yes,” Isaac hisses. “Yeah, fucking suck my cock.”

“Mouthy fucker,” says Tommy, and there’s some scuffling, a thump, and a long drawn-out moan, she can’t tell who.

“Talk to me,” she says breathlessly. The toy goes in easy, sweet. “Fuck, one of you say something.”

“Mouth’s full,” Tommy pants, and there’s a hollow sticky noise. “You want me suck him, or talk?”

“Suck me,” Isaac votes, distantly. “Fuck, watch that thing, you’ll put my eye out.”

“Not if it’s in your mouth I won’t,” says Tommy. “Stay the fuck still.”

“Soph, he’s pickin’ on me,” Isaac complains. “Make him stop.”

“You make him stop,” she counters, too caught up in grinding up against her own hand to deal with their squabbling. “I’m fuckin’ busy.”

“Show you,” Isaac grumbles, and Tommy lets out a yell that has Sophie clenching up around the toy, hips jerking as she comes.

As she comes down, she hears Tommy’s moans peaking, getting high-pitched and frantic. “Isaac,” he says, sweetly breathy, “fuck, like that, yes, do it, jesus, oh god.” Tommy talks all the way through his orgasm, even as his breath gets ragged and his voice cracks.

She matches her breathing to his as it slows, imagining the aftershocks rocking him.

“My turn,” says Isaac. “You left me hanging long enough, Ratliff.”

“That actually sounds fair,” says Sophie, thumbing her clit experimentally. She could go another round, easy, yeah, especially if Isaac’s gonna get vocal about whatever Tommy gets up to.

“Never let it be said I don’t know how to give a girl a good time,” says Tommy.

“I’m not your fucking prom date,” says Isaac. “Will you just,” but Tommy shushes him.

“I gotcha, baby, just lie back, I’mna take such good care of you.”

“I’m gonna bite your dick off,” Isaac threatens. He’s bitchy when he’s tired, and Sophie grins to herself, stretches out her cramping fingers.

She doesn’t expect the strangled noise from Isaac, doesn’t expect him to suddenly go quiet, doesn’t expect the happy sounds Tommy makes, like he’s just taken a bite out of something delicious.

“Isaac,” she says. “Isaac, you good?”

He whines, non-verbal. “Tell me,” she insists. “Baby, tell me what’s happening.”

He sounds choked when he answers, like all his air is gone. “He’s - he’s licking me,” Isaac whispers. “Tommy. He’s, his tongue, babe, he’s eating, uh.”

Jesus. “Say it.”

Isaac sobs. “My ass, he’s eating my ass, oh, fuck, I never, it’s good, it’s so fuckin’ good, Tommy, Soph, please.”

“Jerk yourself,” she manages in a strangled voice. “Get yourself off for us, baby.”

He makes this high, wild noise when he comes, not loud enough to be a scream, counterpoint to the slap-slap of his hand on his cock and Tommy’s hungry little moans, and there’s no force on earth that could stop Sophie, gasping out her completion to her empty bedroom.

There’s a moment then where nobody says anything. Sophie curls on her side, looks at the phone on the pillow beside her, the battery warning flashing up on screen.

“You with me, babe?” says Isaac, eventually.

“I fuckin’ wish,” she says. “I’d kiss you so much right now, you have no idea.”

“I can do that, if you want,” says Tommy. “Or not. Are you guys having a married bonding moment? I’ll be quiet.”

“If I wasn’t dead from the neck down, I’d totally smack your for ruining my awesome moment with my wife,” says Isaac sleepily.

“Be nice to each other,” says Sophie. “I kind of have my heart set on awesome threesome sex when you get back.”

Isaac snorts. “I don’t think we have to be nice to each other for that, babe.”


End file.
